


Birds of a Feather

by theaceupmysleeveisme



Series: VLD Short Stories [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Angst, Slight chance I will take it down later, So be warned, Wing AU, Winged!Lance, kinda trashy I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaceupmysleeveisme/pseuds/theaceupmysleeveisme
Summary: To say that Lance was an anomaly was an understatement. Even back on earth, Lance had been forced to hide a part of who he was to keep himself safe.He’d learned that the hard way.(Part two coming soon)





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> So, this takes place during season 7 while they’re traveling.  
> I hope you like it!

To say that Lance was an anomaly was an understatement. Even back on earth, Lance had been forced to hide a part of who he was to keep himself safe.

He’d learned that the hard way.

-

Lance shot a sparkling grin at one of the aliens, who’s bright blue face blushed. Team Voltron had stopped on a planet, who’s name Lance couldn’t pronounce, in order to restock on supplies.

Shiro, Keith, and Allura were busy speaking with one of the leaders, who was happy to comply with the famed heroes of the galaxy. Hunk was consoling an angry Pidge, who was smashing furiously at her keyboard. Apparently, something about this planet’s atmosphere prevented nearly all of all their tech from working.

From their computers to something as small as their jet packs, when someone would try and use it, it would fizzle out as soon as it started.

Lance made his way to the edge of the crowd, feeling slightly overwhelmed. Every time someone bumped into his back, pain would shoot up his spine. He breathed a sigh a relief, taking the chance to stare over the edge of the canyon.

It really was a beautiful planet.

“Brishe!” A female scream drew everyone’s attention. Lance looked to see one of the aliens running desperately towards the edge, where a small child, most likely a toddler, played.

To everyone’s horror, the child teetered over the edge, disappearing with a scream.

And without a second’s hesitation, Lance ripped off the top piece of his armor before leaping over the cliff.

-

“LANCE!” The paladin’s collective scream of horror echoed as they took of running.  
In the back of their minds, they knew that there was nothing they could do. With no jet packs, they had no way to save him.

Pidge fought back tears as she peered over the edge, expecting to see Lance’s mutilated body. She could hear Hunk’s quiet sobs behind her as she forced herself to search at the bottom.

To her shock, nothing was there. She blinked, certain she was missing something.

Until Keith’s voice came from behind her.

“WHAT THE EVER LOVING QUIZNACK?!”

-

Keith blamed himself.

That’s all he could think when he ran to the edge.

He should have been paying more attention. Then, maybe, Lance wouldn’t- he wouldn’t have-

Suddenly, a shadow passed overhead, and Keith turned around to see Lance with the alien child in his arms, landing softly on the ground.

That’s right, landing.

A pair of large white wings fluttered in the wind as Lance tried to hand off the crying child to their mother. 

The other paladins had turned around, and were staring open mouthed at Lance.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

“Uh... surprise?” Lance’s words seemed to break the spell on the others, and Allura launched herself forward, wrapping her arms around him. He froze in shock, before returning the hug, pretending not to notice when Allura swiped at her eyes quickly.

The next thing Lance knew, Hunk tackled both of them, hugging them tightly out of relief. Pidge was next, and Lance stumbled at the sudden mass of weight on him, his wings fluttering in order to regain balance.

“I thought we lost you!” Pidge cried. 

“I’m sorry.” Lance spoke softly. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, noticing the relieved face of Shiro standing next to him. Even Keith looked emotional.

“Why didn’t you tell us sooner?” Allura asked once they had separated.

Lance looked away. “I... I was afraid.”

“Of what?” Hunk stood close to Lance, as if he was afraid he would decide to jump off a cliff again. 

“Yeah, there’s no way we wouldn’t accept you.” Keith pointed out. 

Lance winced, shaking his head softly. “It’s not you guys I’m worried about. At least, not anymore.” He paused for a moment, before opening his mouth. “Guys, I-“

“What the quiznack is that?!” Everyone froze at the sound of Coran’s yell. They had all forgotten about the fact that he’d stayed in the red lion to work on something, along with Keith’s wolf.

Lance sighed. “Well, I guess I’ll start from he beginning.”


End file.
